Opening Day in Erebor
by DeathBySpoon09
Summary: It's opening day for the restored Marketplace in Erebor! Thorin is now King Under the Mountain, and the city is being rebuilt and re-opened for the dwarves. An OC Book-binder named Fjallið is trying to open shop when Princes Fili and Kili decide to come inside and have a look about, bringing with them Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. Written as a contest prize, also featuring Gandalf.


It was a sight that could have brought tears to even the hardest and driest of eyes.

The day that Erebor finally re-opened the Market Level, once the bustling heart of the city under the mountain, was a symbolic return to life for the mighty dwarven kingdom. Not since the day Smaug the Terrible had come roaring down from the north bringing fire and ruin with him had these halls seen lamplight and commerce. With the ceremonial placing of the final stone over the restored entrance passage, King Thorin declared the Market Level once again open for business.

Everywhere, dwarves newly arrived from Ered Luin bustled about claiming real estate and setting up shop. Of course everything had all been settled in paperwork beforehand, with prospective store owners having to apply and be approved by quick-minded Balin, the king's new Chief Administrator. That did not stop an air of competition from diffusing through the cavern air like smoky cologne. It was the atmosphere of trade, and the rumble of many dwarven voices were the gears of Erebor's economy grinding into motion once again.

It was through this throng that Fjallið had to elbow her way to her new shop. The dwarrowdam specialized in books; their care, restoration and binding. Graciously accepting what seemed the hundredth greeting she'd received that morning, Fjallið found her way along the many rows and rows of previously empty shops in the Market Level. The largest and most fine were carved into the stone walls lining the cavern, their windows and doors chiseled with runes of welcome. The shop Fjallið had bought the rights to was somewhat more modest, being a wooden structure situated in one of the many rows in the middle of the level.

Fitting the key Balin had given her to the lock, Fjallið finally stepped in out of the stream of dwarves all flocking to their new sites of business. Looking around at the small place, she let out a pleased smile and set down the armload of books she had brought with her that morning. There was more where that came from; a whole cartload of her wares would be following her within the hour. From what they had heard on the way to Erebor from the Blue Mountains, the Market Level had been one of the worst damaged by the dragon, hence why it had taken this long to rebuild. The scent of fresh wood all throughout the shop told Fjallið that the structure indeed had only recently been built.

The rest of the morning the dwarrowdam spent getting things organized as best she could. Her book-binding supplies all had a purpose, and therefore all needed a place to call their own. A creaking of the front door interrupted Fjallið at her organizing though, and she looked up from the half-filled drawers with a huff.

"The Market Level may be open for business, but I'm not yet! Come back in a few hours, and I'll have everything all ready." she called out, tucking the end of her tidily braided beard into her smock. The white garment had already collected a few smears from the still damp stain on the wood in some places. Reaching the front of the shop though, Fjallið almost fell over when she saw who had come to call.

The two nephews of King Thorin and heirs to Erebor stood in the front of Fjallið's store, looking around themselves with interest. Princes Fili and Kili both were dressed well in similarly designed outfits of wine red and dark blue respectively. They had company with them as well; two young human girls and a boy, who all looked enough alike to be siblings. Judging by the fine quality of their clothing as well, Fjallið correctly guessed them to the heirs of King Bard from neighboring Dale.

"My lords! My ladies!" Fjallið quickly dipped into a curtsy, charcoal pencils rolling out of her pockets. "Forgive me, I'm afraid you've caught me still a bit unprepared. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Prince Fili smiled kindly and shook his head, the beads in his mustache swinging. "No, forgive us Mistress for intruding. Some of us.." The golden-haired son of Durin shot a sideways look at his brother that spoke volumes. "...just couldn't wait to have a look about at the Market Level, it being newly opened today and all. Is it alright if we have a look around at your wares though?" The question seemed more a formality at this point, given that Prince Kili and the younger human girl were already eagerly looking over the books Fjallið had managed to stock on the shelves earlier. The boy and the elder girl stood politely waiting, age having given them a sense of decorum.

"Oh yes, of course!" Fjallið exclaimed, nodding eagerly. "I have books brought with me from across the mountains which I bound, and some imported from the south as well! I've done work for the king's cousin Dain Ironfoot in the past, and would be happy to handle any projects which you may have."

Looking over from the shelves with a book in hand, one of Fjallið's better works at that, Prince Kili grinned. "I don't think I have any writing done recently that needs binding, but you do excellent work Mistress. Was working for old Cousin Ironfoot as fun as I think it may have been?" The younger Durin winked with a merry twinkle in his eye. They both knew very well that Dain himself had little time for books; it had always been his administrators whom Fjallið had dealt with.

"Say, what about Ori's book?" The elder girl (Fjallið seemed to recall her name was Sigrid?) asked, tracing a finger down the spine of a book which Fjallið had left laid out on the table at the front of the shop. "Didn't Mister Dwalin say he was just about finished with it?"

Fili's eyes lit up, and his golden head bobbed in agreement. "That's right, the story of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield! What do you think, Mistress?" The prince returned his attention to Fjallið. "Would you be interested in binding the finished re-telling of the quest to retake Erebor?"

Fjallið thought she would faint from sheer glee. The very thought of such a prestigious project being contracted to her was thrilling beyond belief! "My lord, I would be absolutely honored!" The beads in her hair and beard chimed in happy agreement as she nodded her head. "Anytime, just have your Master Ori send his manuscript to me and I will set to work immediately!"

Another knock came at the door to the shop, bringing everyone's heads spinning around. A tall gray figure loomed in the doorway, forcing its owner to duck their head slightly before stepping across the threshold.

"Ah, there you all are." Tharkûn, or Gandalf as he was known to Men was instantly recognizable to Fjallið. In all her years, the book-binder vowed she would never forget this day. To have so many persons of note in her shop, with the doors only having opened that morning!

Kili, who had been lifting the younger human girl up to look at a book on a higher shelf, laughed. "Looking for us were you Gandalf? Has Thorin taken back his promise to give us the morning to ourselves?"

Gandalf chuckled low in his throat and raised a bushy eyebrow. "If you all are quite finished interrupting the shopkeepers at their work, then it may interest you to know that there has been another party from Ered Luin arrive just in the last hour." The old wizard let a curious silence build before continuing. "Lady Dis is here, and powerfully eager to see for herself that both of her sons are still in one piece."

The reaction was immediate. Kili set down his young friend so quickly that her little skirt billowed on the way down. "Fili, do you hear that?! Mother is here!" Gandalf had to side-step to avoid Kili as he bee-lined for the door back out into the street. Taking his sister by the hand, Bard's son was only a short distance behind.

Fili paused before leaving and spoke to Fjallið. "You'll be hearing from us, we'll be sure to tell Ori of your shop." Offering his arm to the young Lady of Dale on the way out, Fili called back over his shoulder; "Wishing you profitable business Mistress!"

Fjallið watched the door swing shut, still blinking from the excitement of it all. She had no doubt that business would be profitable in the future, if anyone else had seen the heirs to both Erebor and Dale in her shop on opening morning!


End file.
